Agricultural machinery, such as balers, have a pickup assembly with a row of tines to pick up biomass from the ground and transfer the biomass to bale forming machinery internal to the baler. For instance, conventional baler pickup assemblies have a row of tines on a rotating reel that is disposed across the pickup assembly, the pickup assembly in turn bolted to a structural member that has wrappers fitted between each of the tines to guide crop over the pickup assembly and into the baler. Coils on the tines, and a minimum manufacturable width for the wrappers, combine to create a minimum tine spacing.